


The time is now.

by matcamilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, POV Female Character, Reincarnation, Renaissance Era, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Suggestive Themes, Top Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcamilktea/pseuds/matcamilktea
Summary: They say that life is like a book, that it will be filled with many chapters of happiness. However, as we all know, it's simply not that easy. As the ink of this story runs dry and the tale comes to a sudden end, all she could do was wonder what she had done to warrant such a cruel ending.No matter how horrific her end would be and how angry she was at life she was for taking away the one thing she truly treasured, she was eternally thankful that as ink turned to blood, he was by her side.“in another life my darling, I promise ill meet you again.”Finally succumbing to the flames, this chapter came to end, bodies intertwined.But their story was not over yet.And that night two more stars joined the night sky.They would remain suspended in the sky for decades to come until the universe felt it was time to set these soulmates upon the same path.Hundreds of years later, Now is the time.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The time is now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! since deciphered is cancelled now here's my shot at an oikawa x fem reader fanfic that isn't problematic!! You can find me on tik tok @matcamilktea for updates on upcoming chapters.  
> There will be smut however im not exactly sure how comfortable i am with writing it without making it cringe?  
> If you are upset with the way i portray any of the characters in this fic please don't read. I am writing this fic mainly for my own enjoyment and would rather go without the hate.  
> Thanks so much for reading. It means a lot!

They say that life is like a book, that it will be filled with many chapters of happiness. However, as we all know, it's simply not that easy. As the ink of this story runs dry and the tale comes to a sudden end, all she could do was wonder what she had done to warrant such a cruel ending. 

No matter how horrific her end would be and how angry she was at life she was for taking away the one thing she truly treasured, she was eternally thankful that as ink turned to blood, he was by her side. 

To her, no matter what lifetime the stars set their souls upon, he would always be the one she craved; He was the one she yearned for when she could not sleep, when the moon shone just a little too bright. He was the one she would sneak off to meet when Sundays at church got a little too boring, a new bundle of cake and biscuits hidden in her skirts each time. 

In return, after months of these secret meetings when they would talk till the sun went down, he had brought her an elegant sliver ring encrusted with a small cyan stone, he placed it carefully on her left ring finger As well as having one on his own. 

“these have been passed down in my family for years, as long as we have them, we will always find each other, not even space and time will come between us.” he spoke, his words soft and affectionate. 

“I promise to always love you, no matter what fate we meet I will always come searching for you.” the princess cooed, placing a soft hand on his cheek. “I shall love you eternally.” 

With this they promised themselves to each other. She had saved herself for this very moment. Under soft candlelight and satin sheets, they became one. 

She begged her father to let him become her personal guard, not letting on about their secret relationship knowing he would be killed if her father found out. From then he would sit with her while she quietly ate in her room, every time she would pass him a fair share of fluffy white bread, succulent meat and any fruit from her selection that he desired. 

Even though he was a guard, and not very skilled one to say the least, to her he was the first real friend she had ever had. The way he smiled at her and would share the small amount of food he had as they snuck through the gardens in the early morning made something inside her burn brighter than ever before. 

They would together go hunting in the forest on the weekends, chasing on another on a pair of pristine white horses. Taking picnics and eating together among other things, their sounds masked by waterfalls or fast paced rivers. 

He would sing to her, soft sweet melodies on the days she was sick and could not sleep. When her courses came, he would sit and run his hands through her hair while she laid in a light daze. 

On the days he was sick, the princess would find herself sneaking off to the servants' quarters where she would beg them to not tell her father and would hurry off to see her love when they finally agreed. The room each worker was given was small and drab, but there was enough room. 

She would cradle him close to her chest, twirling his soft brown hair around her delicate fingers, using her other hand to trace soft lines up and down his bare torso. 

“hush my love, I won't leave you.” she would whisper over and over when he expressed the feeling of not being deserving of love. 

When suitors came and went, she would sob and hiccup because she knew she would be forced to choose and her father would never let her settle with a lowly guard. Even though his heart felt heavy, there was nothing he could do but hold his princess in a tight embrace, wiping the tears from her crimson cheeks. 

The days on end in which her father locked her in her tower, he was always there to break her out. They would race through the meadows together then lay and giggle like a couple of small children in the grass when they couldn’t run any longer. 

As the months passed and the seasons changed, their relationship bloomed exactly like the marigolds in the royal gardens, together they tended to brand new seedlings in the greenhouse whenever the princess could escape from her royal duties. 

But as we know, all good things must come to an end. 

Flames licked at her skin, the crimson silk she was clothed in quickly turning into a charred mess. The castle was alight and she was alone, her only escape blocked off by a wall of glowing flames and rubble. 

Sweat beaded on her forehead and palms, she peeled her burning dress from her skin. Being left in just her underclothes she backed towards the window. She wondered if she would survive if she threw herself out, even if she didn’t it would probably be better than burning to death. 

When a strong pair of hands attached onto her waist and spun her round, she truly thought she was dreaming. Even though he was a guard, she saw him as her prince, and he had come for her. Burn blisters covered his face and hands as he cupped her face, whispering that everything would be okay. 

She begged him to leave without her, she knew if anyone was capable of escape it was him but he simply shook his head in return. 

“my love I do not have it in me to ever leave you alone, if we die here, I will be grateful to know that my last moments were spent with you.” he hummed, placing his forehead on hers 

After that they did not speak, the actions they endured speaking a thousand more words. 

The last kiss they shared was bittersweet, the princess knew that this was the end. She knew that her lover knew if he entered the tower, he would never leave it alive. She wished he had never come, hoping he would live out his life and find the happiness he truly deserved. 

They both cried, he cradled her fragile body to the very end. A mix of tears and saliva covered their sweat clad bodies as they gave each other small passionate kisses all over, knowing this would be their last chance. 

He traced her jawline with final nibbles of affection and she marked his neck for the last time, they would not have to hide their affection any longer. 

He whispered sweet nothings to her as their blood ran dry, the childish gazes finally turning dull and lifeless. 

“in another life my darling, I promise ill meet you again.” 

Finally succumbing to the flames, this chapter came to end, bodies intertwined. 

But their story was not over yet. 

And that night two more stars joined the night sky. 

They would remain suspended in the sky for decades to come until the universe felt it was time to set these soulmates upon the same path. 

Hundreds of years later, Now is the time. 

* 

“I can’t believe you can't hang out after school.” a blonde pigtailed hair girl groaned, taking a drawn-out sip from her juice carton. 

“I told you Aiko, my mother's making me join the volleyball club as a manager.” the other girl replied, prodding at the leftover sushi in her lunchbox. 

“come one y/n!” Aiko whined. “we both know your moms only making you join because your brothers on the team.” leaning back on her chair the blonde stuck out her bottom lip, pouting childishly. 

A third girl leaned, and propped an elbow up on the table for her head, reaching over with her other hand. 

“Ah Y/n you truly are lucky, I heard There's some hot boys on the aoba johsei team.” 

Y/n swatted the extended hand away and the group began to giggle. 

“Mayumi, I think you know that I've not been attracted so a single boy since the start of high school, I don’t think a group of volleyball obsessed idiots would change that.” she hummed in reply, pushing the leftover sushi in her bento mayumi’s way. 

Eagerly grabbing a piece full of salmon and avocado and placing it into her mouth, she continued. 

“I wonder why your mom didn’t let you choose a club to join, we really need more members on the school council.” mayumi chorused, covering her mouth as she choked down the last of the food. 

Y/n shrugged “I guess, my mums always wanted me to follow in Hajimes footsteps.” she cooed, slotting a finger through the ring attached to the chain around her neck, pulling it from side to side. 

She had found the ring in a small antique shop a few years back before high school, she felt strangely drawn to the small piece of jewellery so purchased it instantly. It's been suspended around her neck ever since. 

The bell signalling the end of lunch rung out loudly and the three girls rose from their seats, beginning to pack their things away. 

The friends waved their goodbyes and headed to their last period which passed as slowly as any other class. Y/n made the occasional note in her book but spent the majority of the class staring out the window. Her mother had insisted she get out of the house more so took it upon herself to make arrangements for her to become the manager of her brother's high school volleyball team. 

With only a year between the two, Y/n and her brother Hajime had always been close as children, but their relationship began to break apart when he went to high school a year before her. 

Y/n Iwaizumi was definitely the least popular of the two siblings, when new people approached her, they normally only wanted her brother's number. However, she was satisfied with her smaller group of friends, cocky idiots just weren't her type. 

As the final bell of the day rung everyone packed up their things and began to head home for the day, but for Y/n, the hard work of the day was just beginning. 

She was thankful her classroom was as far away from the gym as it could be, it gave her more time to prepare as she made her way there hesitantly. 

As she wandered through the school grounds, the early January air nipped at her ears and face. She pulled her blazer closer to her body and tucked her chin into her jumper, quickening her pace. Tightening the grip on her bag she hurried towards the gym, the school was practically empty at this point. 

The sound of volleyballs smacking the floor of the gym could be heard from a mile away along with the loud sound of multiple teenage boys shouting at each other. 

As she trailed closer an unfamiliar aura seemed to seep from within the area the gym and clubroom, but Y/n just drew it up to nerves. 

She paused at the door for a drawn-out moment, wrapping a protective hand around her ring pendant. 

She swore she felt it thrum beneath her fingertips. 

After a few moments she entered the gym, pushing the heave door open with her shoulder. The sounds of balls hitting the floor suddenly ceased and she was met with many expecting stares. 

“Why are you here, Y/n?” Hajime growled, thrusting the ball he had into the arms of the boy next to him, striding over to his sister. 

“Hey that your girlfriend Iwa?” another boy chimed in, cocking his eyebrow at the pair. 

“For god's sake no, Hanamaki. This is my sister, she's a second year.” he spat in reply, staring Y/n down. 

A man who Y/n could only hope to be the coach stood up and approached the pair, placing a hand on Hajimes shoulder. 

“Hajime, your mother gave me a call and requested we give your sister a shot of being a manager for the team, since we don’t currently have one, I'd say it’s the perfect opportunity.” He explained, gesturing for Y/n to put her bag down at the side of the gym. 

The room was silent for a while, the first year's barley stifling their laughs. 

“Shes not gonna steal your spotlight iwaizumi number one!” another boy cooed and everyone laughed at his remark, including Hajime himself. 

“if she doesn’t like it, that’s okay. I'm assuming your mother just wants her to follow in your footsteps.” the man continued to Hajime. 

Now with an explanation, the team happily returned to training. Even Hajimes expression softened as he walked away. 

A second man approached from the bench and passed Y/n a folded pristine white jacket with a soft smile before quickly explaining that she could change in the clubroom next door. She nodded a small thanks before taking the tracksuit and hurrying to the next door. 

God, she hadn't even been there a day and she had already made a terrible impression. 

The clubroom was only a short distance from the gym itself. It was a middle-sized cosy room with a wall of lockers, small kitchenette and a leather sofa backed up in the corner. It was next to the gym and up a flight of stairs, it provided the perfect changing room and hangout spot for the boys. 

Lost in a train of thought she was completely out of it when entering the club room, not noticing the half-naked boy Infront of her. 

A hand instantly flew to her mouth and her clothes fell to the floor as they locked eyes. 

The boy was stood shirtless with his shorts half way down, his school uniform pooled on the floor around him. His curly brown hair framed his face and his dark eyes shimmered like pools of honey in the late afternoon sun. 

They both stood staring at each other for a moment before immediately turning and covering their eyes muttering apologies. 

No matter how embarrassed she felt she couldn’t help but feel as if she recognised the boy from somewhere, but just couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Really caught me out there huh?” the boy hummed, picking up his shirt from behind him while avoiding any more eye contact. 

“oh my god I'm so sorry.” She choked out; cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I was told to change here I didn’t expect anyone to be here.” 

The boy let out a small laugh in reply and eyed the clothing she had dropped onto the floor in shock. 

“you can turn back around now, I'm fully clothed.” he sighed, taking a step towards her and picking up the discarded jacket. 

When she turned around, she didn’t expect to see him so close. He held her clothes out In front of him and cocked a confused brow at them. 

“Are you on the team? New manager?” eyeing the jacket, which had he school's volleyball emblem embroidered on the front. With these words his face lit up and he held the clothes out for Y/n to grab. 

She nodded in reply and reached to take the garments from him, her hand brushing over his. As her fingers glided over his ring a small shock ran through both the teens. 

She quickly withdrew her hand upon instinct but then reached back out to grab the clothes, succeeding this time. 

She bowed her head and expected the young man to leave but instead he just took a step closer, prodding a finger right into her chest. 

“where did you get that?” he questioned. It took moments to realise he was talking about the ring she wore around her neck. 

“oh,” she breathed in return. “this? I picked it up from an antique store a while ago.” she hummed and he nodded in reply. 

“I'm Toru Oikawa, you?” he took a step back this time, retrieving his own clothes from the floor before placing them into the closest locked on his right. 

“Y/n Iwaizumi.” she smiled. “nice to meet you, oikawa.” 

“Iwas little sister huh?” he spoke, this time no emotion radiated from his words. He simply pushed past Y/n and left the clubroom. 

As the door slammed behind him Y/n stood aimlessly in confusion at had what just happened in the past couple of minutes and questioned oikawa’s sudden change in attitude. Adrenalin surged through her veins as she peeled off her school uniform, slipping into the team clothes. She didn’t have her Pe uniform with her today so just replaced her jumper and blazer with the jacket she had been given. 

She couldn’t help but think she had lived this life once before. She laughed at her own stupidity for thinking such things and assumed this feeling just boiled down to her seeing him around school before. 

After changing she folded her uniform and placed it into a nearby locker. She pondered why the boy's attitude had changed so drastically after she told him her name and why so many weird things had occurred within 5 minutes of meeting him. 

Leaving the clubroom, she hurried back to the gym, her arrival not causing a disturbance this time. They boys had been split into two teams, half of them wearing green vests over their jersey's. 

Y/n, Aiko and Mayumi had a fourth friend called Hanako who liked to help out with the swimming team before she moved away, so y/n wasn’t completely out of her element. She knew the basics and would surely learn more from her brother and the team in due time. 

While the boys served back and forth, she scoured the gym for their water bottles. After finding them she carried the crate outside and upstairs to the clubroom where she began to fill them up. 

After all bottles were full, walking back to the gym was much harder. Even though it was a pretty short distance she still stumbled over her own feet a few times. 

Making it back to the gym just in time for the boys’ first time out they each took their bottle from the crate except from one. Oikawa sat silently on the bench; Y/n had no clue what she had done in the short time they had known each other. 

In an attempt to create peace Y/n grabbed the last bottle from the crate and approached him from behind, placing the drink next to him on the bench. Taking a step away after seeing him grab the bottle she expected that to be the end of their interaction, but she was somewhat shocked when he spoke. 

“do you feel like we’ve met before?” he spoke quietly. 

“Oikawa I can't-” 

“I know you felt it, back in the clubroom.” This time when he spoke, he turned to look at her. The way he spoke ignited something so familiar yet so strange within her. 

She knew she had felt something, but she doubted it was genuinely anything more than just having seen each other once or twice and that’s what was circulating in the back of their minds. 

“Your being silly Oikawa, you’ve probably just seen me around school before. Nothing more.” 

Their conversation was cut short by the harsh blowing of a whistle. Oikawa stood and Y/n reached for the empty bottle only to have her wrist grabbed harshly, looking up to see the brunette-haired boy with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“please, just let me speak to you after practice.” and with that he let her arm fall back to her side before returning to the court and wiping his eyes, acting as if nothing had ever happened. 

She watched as the boys played intensely, the way Oikawa served was truly beautiful. He looked so happy playing volleyball, something about it made her abdomen fill with butterflies. 

The rest of practice passed quickly. The boy finished up with their practice match then ended practice with a few serving drills before packing up. Everyone helped with cleaning the gym and taking stuff back the clubroom. 

Now the gym was locked up for the night everyone was grabbing their things from the clubroom. It was dark out now but luckily the iwaizumi residence wasn’t far away. 

“Y/n are you walking home with me? Or are you heading to Aikos house tonight?” Hajime hummed, retrieving the last of his belongings from his locker and placing them in his bag. 

“Oh I-” while fully intending to walk home with her brother she couldn’t help but notice Oikawas stare from the other half of the room, a certain look of sadness glossed over his eyes. “Me and Aiko are heading over to Mayumis house tonight. It's not far so I'll be back before nine.” she grinned back, eager to avoid any sort of suspicion. 

“Stay safe, okay?” he laughed ruffling his sister's hair much to her annoyance before heading out. Oikawa was quick to follow him out into the night. Confused but intrigued Y/n didn’t hesitate to pack up her things and get out of there, out of the clubroom and into the night. 

At the bottom of the stairs, she was nearly given a heart attack when a mysterious hand pulled her beneath the stair case. 

“Relax it just me.” Oikawa whispered, placing a hand on Y/n’s shoulder. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Oikawa. You could have just waited for me in the clubroom!” she replied in a harsher whisper, pulling away from his touch. 

Even in the darkness and even with the way he acted, his eyes still shone with a joyful glow. He was wearing the same Aoba johsei jacket as she was and had thrown some matching white joggers on over his shorts. 

This time he just ignored her, walking out into the night. 

With no other instructions all Y/n could do was follow. 

“Oikawa are you going to explain this whole phenomenon to me? I can assure you you’ve just seen me around school before.” she pleaded but Oikawa just continued to walk off without her. 

They continued in silence until they were off school grounds, Y/n had no clue where they were going but continued to follow Oikawa anyways. The air was cold and nipped at her exposed thighs, stuffing her hands into her pockets her fingers became a little less numb. 

The night was clear and many stars shone brightly in the sky. A light breeze ruffled her hair, blowing a few stray locks into her face. 

Not long after they turned onto a fairly large estate. Oikawa steered off to the left and onto the driveway. 

“Just come in, no one's home and it's not like I'm going to murder you.” He deadpanned, pulling out a bunch of keys from his pocket to unlock the door before giving y/n an expectant stare. 

Desperate to escape the cold but even more to find out the truth behind what Oikawa was thinking, she hesitantly entered the house; Oikawas chivalrous actions did not go unnoticed as he held the door open for her. 

The house was warm and smelt vaguely of cinnamon and vanilla. Oikawa unzipped his jacket, lifting his bag off his shoulder and onto one of the hooks in the entry way. 

Y/n stood awkwardly in the hallway, unsure on what to do and utterly confused when Oikawa held out his hand. 

“Pass me your bag.” this time when he spoke his voice was softer, sweeter and his intentions seemed purer. 

Obliging she slid her bag off her shoulder passing her bag over. Upon passing it she noticed his fingers were extremely cold, in attempt to make friendship she took her two much warmer hands and clasped them around his. 

Oikawa made no attempt to pull his hands away. The two stood silently. While they didn’t speak their actions stood for 1000 words. She felt his ring around his ring finger again, she traced it with her own thumb and felt the small stone encrusted into the top. 

When his hands had finally warmed the two took a step apart and both removed their shoes, placing them neatly onto the shoe rack. 

Unzipping her jacket, Y/n spoke again. She hoped not to be ignored this time. 

“Please can we talk now, Oikawa? I want to know what all of this is about.” she sighed, turning to face him. 

Thankfully he didn’t ignore her this time. 

“mhm.” he chorused, gliding past her too the stair case. “Follow me.” 

The carpet was soft beneath her knee highs as she trailed up the stairs behind him. He led her through the first door on the left, holding it open for her again. 

She didn’t understand why she was so willing to do everything this boy asked of her. 

After muttering a small thanks, she surveyed his room. A double bed sat in the middle of the room with clean white sheets. A sleek black desk and dresser were placed at the side of the room, covered with small plants and miscellaneous stationary. He had many volleyball medals and pictures suspended from the wall too. 

“Do you want anything?” he questioned, throwing his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

“No, can we please just talk?” 

Y/n took a step closer to oikawa, closing the gap between them. She watched as he towered over him, mousy brown locks falling over his face. 

Before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. 

He rested one hand on her cheek and the other on her lower back, sliding his bedroom door shut with his foot. 

No matter how shocked she was in this very moment something about the kiss felt natural. In return she placed both of her hands on his face pulling herself up into the kiss. 

His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and she allowed it, he tasted sweet and homely, an extremely familiar taste that she just couldn’t get enough of. 

Now he had her up against the wall, breaking off the kiss. 

“Y/n, look at this, tell me you remember!” he rasped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes just like before. He removed his hand from her back and raised his hand to where she could see it. 

The ring on his finger, completely identical too the one around her neck. 

She stood in utter confusion for a moment before her head began to pound, thousands of memories of events shed never experienced flooded her mind. 

But they were with him, they were all with him. 

Suddenly it all make sense. 

“Toru, my love?” she whimpered, bringing his hand closer to her face, placing her lips onto the ring. 

She was crying now, what had happened to them both and how did he remember all this before her? The aura from the clubroom, the thrumming of the ring beneath her fingers, the electric shock. 

It was all him. 

All the things she remembered clearly weren't from this era, but it was all definitely them. The memories of their demise made her heart drop, what had they done to deserve that. 

“I promised you I'd find you again, I'm so sorry I left you alone for so many years.” he cried, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

Even though she still struggled to comprehend it all, an immense feeling over utopia came over her. She felt at ease. Placing her head against his racing heart. 

“I promised myself to you once, I don’t intend on breaking that promise.” she whispered. 

The couple dropped to the floor, still in each other's arms. Y/n cradled the boy in her arms, running a hand through his hair. This was all happening so quickly, but it all made sense. 

In another lifetime their love had been cut short and she intended to not let it be this time round. 

She would fulfil every promise they ever made. 

“why did you remember before me, Toru?” she cooed, lifting his face to meet her and wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. 

“When we locked eyes in the clubroom, I felt something... And the ring, I just thought it was all a big misunderstanding.” he sighed, placing his forehead on hers. “but when you told me your name it all just made sense and I just couldn’t handle it, I'm sorry.” 

“oh Toru, don’t be sorry. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t give you a chance tonight.” 

The boy stood, pulling Y/n up with him gently by her wrist. 

She kissed him again, with more hunger behind it this time. She intended to make up for all of the years of missed opportunities and suffering in this very night. 

She let her jacket fall to the ground, leading Toru towards the bed. She had missed the sensation of his lips on hers, only breaking the kiss to bull his shirt up and over his head. 

His body was just as perfect as the last time she had seen it. 

He unbuttoned her shirt and gently pulled it off her shoulders. She pulled away to unzip her skirt and pull off her stockings, he admired her in all her glory for the first time in decades. 

“Before we do anything,” she chorused, unclipping her necklace from around her neck. She allowed the ring to fall into her hand and the chain to drop to the floor before sliding it onto her ring finger. “I remember it being like this.” 

And of course, the ring was a perfect fit.


End file.
